Trinity
by writergirljenn
Summary: A one shot written for a fanfic writing challenge, exploring how things might have been different if Trinity had returned to Charming with Jax in season three.


Trinity Ashby absentmindedly stroked her nephew's silky blonde hair as he sat beside her in his car seat, cooing away. While she stared out the window of the car that was whisking her and her new family toward the airport, she tried in vain to clear her spinning head. She'd never been so angry. Her face was a shade of red darker than her hair, her blood boiling inside her veins. They were almost there. In just minutes, she and Jax would be face to face with their father's killers. She had no idea what was going to happen, but judging by the way her heart was slamming against the inside of her ribcage, she knew it wouldn't be good. She looked over at her nephew, so sweet and innocent, then at his father. He met her icy blue stare with one of his own. Their eyes were identical. How had she not noticed that before? It was Jax's eyes, after all, that had drawn her to him- back when she thought they might be something other than related. How fucked up was that? The first decent guy she'd met in ages and…no. She couldn't think about that now. There was too much to else going on.

It was with the revelation that Jackson Teller was her brother that Trinity's world first began to unravel. From there, it happened fast. She felt like one of those spinning tops she used to play with as a child. By telling Trinity the truth about who her father was, Maureen had pulled the cord and sent her spiraling. She had a brother. And a nephew. Her family was the most powerful family in the motorcycle club empire she'd been brought up in. The truth had always been right there, hiding in plain sight. She was just too naïve to see it. But the wool had at long last been painfully and unceremoniously ripped from her eyes, leaving her eyelids raw and her pupils burning, trying to adjust to the harsh light of day. It was as if John Teller had orchestrated it all from above, like he'd willed her and Jax together so that their deceitful mothers would have to tell them that they were brother and sister. Trinity's skin still crawled at the thought of what she and Jax had nearly done- and at the memory of what they _had_ done. Somehow, it didn't seem to bother Jax at all.

As they said goodbye, only days after learning that they were related, Jax's request that Trinity return to Charming with him was completely spontaneous, surprising them both.

"Come with us," he'd said, as freely as one might comment on the weather. Like leaving her life in Ireland behind to move to California was no big deal.

Trinity stared at her brother with wide, searching eyes. "What?"

"Come with us," he said again. "Me and Abel are your family now. And SAMCRO is just as much your legacy as it is mine."

Trinity's hands were shaking with nervous excitement as she haphazardly threw her belongings into a suitcase. Her mother stood in the doorway, her frail arms crossed over her chest, tears in her eyes. She was chewing on her lip, biting back all of the things she wanted to say. She'd lied to her daughter her entire life about who she was. She knew she had no say in Trinity's decisions any longer, no matter how misguided she thought they were. She disappeared while Trinity was clearing her things out of the bathroom, probably to seek solace in the bottle she hid under the sink.

As Trinity headed out the door, Maureen stopped her. "Trin," she called out, her voice trembling. She was holding a large binder full of paper, clutching it to her chest. "I have something for you."

Trinity raised an eyebrow, her suitcase getting heavier by the second. "What's that?"

"If you're going to throw yourself headfirst into SAMCRO's world, into Gemma's world, you need to know the truth. Read these. They'll tell you everything you need to know." Trinity took the book with her free hand, flipped open the cover, and thumbed through the pages. Each one was a photocopy of a handwritten letter addressed to Maureen. All of them were signed: _Love, JT_.

Trinity almost took the time to tuck the binder into her suitcase, but she didn't want to hold Jax and the guys up any longer. So she climbed into the car that would take her, Jax and Abel to the airport with the book in hand, prompting her observant brother to ask what it was. When she told him, he asked her to read the letters aloud on the long drive ahead of them. Neither of them had any idea of the story their deceased father would tell, or that once his truth was revealed, it would change everything.

"We're here." Jax's harsh voice broke the silence as they pulled into the airplane hangar. Trinity took a deep breath, a lump forming in her throat. "Hey," Jax said, a little more softly. Trinity looked up at him. "It's all gonna be okay, little sis. I promise." Trinity nodded, attempting to smile. "Okay." Jax offered her a half smile. "Let's do this." Trinity knew what the plan was. Jax spent half of their trip to the airport on his phone, talking to members of the club. There was talk of proxy votes and Mr. Mayhem and all sorts of other stuff that made no sense to her.

As Trinity waited for Jax to come around her side of the car and help her out, she tried desperately to calm her nerves. She knew what she was supposed to do. Nothing. She was supposed to take care of Abel while the club held an emergency meeting, and keep him away from Gemma. _Gemma_. Trinity knew there was something she didn't like about that bitch. She'd been willing to play nice to keep the peace for Jax's sake. She didn't want him feeling torn between the two fiery redheads in his life. But now...well, it would be a miracle if they could make it back to the states without Trinity ripping her throat out.

Jax and Trinity walked side by side through the airplane hangar, toward the crowd. John Teller's children- united, formidable. Trinity had never felt so powerful in all her life. She'd been an awkward girl growing up- quiet, without many friends. She always felt out of place, and now she knew why. She _was_ out of place. Her place was beside her brother, leading their family, honoring their legacy.

When Gemma saw them approaching, she started toward them, her hands outstretched to take Abel. But something made her stop. Maybe it was the fire in their eyes, or the purpose in their steps. She inhaled sharply, her eyes flitting nervously between Jax and Trinity. After a moment, she regained her composure and smiled. Jax passed Abel to Trinity and stepped in front of her, shielding her from Gemma.

"You keep your hands off my kid," he warned, staring his mother down, "or I will rip your goddamn hands off." Trinity took immense pleasure in watching the color drain from Gemma's face. "I'll deal with you later," Jax told her. He turned to his brothers. "Church," he ordered, heading for a small office near the hangar entrance. The men of SAMCRO exchanged confused, worried glances. They all seemed to be of the same mind that they needed to get out of Ireland as quickly as possible. If Jax was delaying that, it must be for something big.

Trinity and Gemma stood in silence, watching them go. As soon as the door was closed, Gemma focused her attention on Trinity. "What the hell's going on?" she accused, as if Trinity was capable of causing the chaos that was about to ensue. Blood coursed through Trinity's veins like hot lava. If not for her nephew, she'd have surely attacked Gemma with her bare hands. She'd never felt so primal, so animalistic. She kissed Abel on the forehead and smiled.

"Gemma, did you know about me?" she asked sweetly.

Gemma raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What?"

"You knew JT was having an affair, right? Did you know he and my mother had a child together?"

"No," Gemma said sharply. "Just found out."

"Hmmmm," Trinity taunted, allowing Abel to play with the gold locket that hung from her neck. "Well did you know JT used to write my mother letters?" Gemma's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah," Trinity confirmed. "All the time. Turns out, my ma was more than just a fling. I think they loved each other. The things he told her…"

"What sort of things?" Gemma demanded, crossing her arms.

Trinity smiled again. She leaned in close so that her lips were almost touching Gemma's ear. "Everything," she whispered. Gemma pulled away as if Trinity's words had scorched her. The two women locked eyes, and Trinity knew that Gemma knew. After sixteen years, her secret was out. She'd been cheating on JT with Clay Morrow. And together, they'd murdered him. Gemma clutched at her chest, short of breath.

"What's the matter, Gemma?" Trinity sneered. "Is something…" she was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot echoing throughout the metal hangar. The sound seemed to reverberate within Gemma's soul. _Clay_. "That's one down," Trinity teased.

"No," Gemma gasped. She lunged toward Trinity, tripping over herself in a panic. Trinity watched in amusement as the old woman fell to the ground. "My heart," she wheezed. "My pills." She reached toward the table Trinity was leaning against. Trinity's eyes followed Gemma's crooked, shaking fingers to a gaudy purse on the edge of the table.

"Need something, Gemma?" Trinity asked, feigning concern. As she dug through Gemma's purse, she remembered a conversation she'd overheard between Gemma and Clay when they were guests in her mother's home. Gemma had a heart condition, and had recently had some sort of scare. Clay was constantly fussing over her, making sure she was resting enough. A wicked grin spread across Trinity's face when she wrapped her fingers around a small bottle of pills. "Lookin' for these?" She shook the orange plastic bottle, catching Abel's attention. He reached for it. Trinity made sure the child-proof lid was on tight, then handed it to him. He shook it like a rattle, squealing with delight.

"My pills," Gemma croaked, her voice weakening.

Trinity sucked on her teeth. "I'd like to help you out, Gemma, I really would. But see, you killed my father. You kept my brother from me. You ruined my mother's life. This little guy right here…he's the only piece of my family you haven't ruined. And if I take his new toy from him, it'll make him sad. And we can't have Abel sad. You understand, right?" Trinity watched as the light left Gemma's eyes, her strength gone. Her face was pressed to the cement floor, a sweat stain forming around her as she fought for each breath.

Somewhere deep inside Trinity, an uneasy feeling tried to take hold. She was killing a human being. This was _wrong_. Wasn't it? No. Gemma was not human. She was a monster. She deserved much worse than the natural death she was being granted.

"Abel," she rattled, sounding like something out of a horror movie. "Jax…"

"Don't worry, Gemma," Trinity said lightly. "I'll take care of them. They're _my _family now."


End file.
